In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of, and convenience offered by, the systems used to gain entry into and start automobiles.
One recent modernization of ignition systems is the advent of “keyless” ignition systems with “push-button” starting. Such systems use electronic keys that do not have to be inserted into the ignition switch of the automobile but merely present in a predetermined authorization zone, such as the passenger compartment of the automobile, to start the automobile. When the automobile detects that an authorized electronic key is within the authorization zone, the driver may start the automobile by simply pressing the ignition button. If the automobile does not detect an authorized key within the authorization zone, the automobile disables the ignition button so that the automobile can not be started.
One drawback of keyless ignition systems is that in order for an automobile to be fitted with such a system, many components of the automobile that form the conventional key lock rotary ignition system must be replaced. Thus, the keyless ignition systems greatly increase the manufacturing costs and complexity of the automobile. As a result, in order to reduce costs, manufacturers often include keyless ignition systems as standard equipment. However, including the keyless ignition systems as standard equipment forces automobile manufacturers to increase the suggested retail price on the automobile, which reduces the customer base for any particular automobile, and reduces sales. Another drawback of typical keyless ignition systems is that the use of the ignition button, as opposed to rotary ignition switch, causes some drivers to feel uncomfortable because of the lack of familiarity with starting an automobile with the push of a button, as opposed to the turn of a switch.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system for controlling the operational state of a vehicle that combines the convenience of modern keyless ignition systems with the familiarity of conventional rotary ignition switches. It is also desirable to provide a keyless ignition system that may be installed relatively easily and inexpensively as optional equipment on an automobile usually equipped with a key lock, rotary ignition switch. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.